Cookie Induced Love
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: When Tobey takes a love spell in hopes of wooing the girl he likes, it completely back fires on him. Tobey/Sue/Barney


**_Cookie Induced Love _**

_A Three Delivery Fanfiction_

* * *

Tobey grinned, shoving the fortune cookie into his pocket. "No way she'll be able to resist me now!" He cackled quietly, carefully making his way out of the storage closet. He closed the door behind him, pausing to make sure no one was nearby, before he sighed in relief. "Safe."

"What are you doing?"

"Gahh!" Tobey jumped into the air, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He spun around on his heel, taking a step back as he found himself staring into Sue's dark eyes. "N-nothing!" He stuttered, waving his hands. "Nothing at all! No cookies here! Just me... uh... standing around..." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." Sue raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay then. Now tell me what you're REALLY doing." Before Tobey could say anything Sue had reached into his pocket, pulling out the fortune cookie he had taken. "So, this is nothing, huh?" She snorted, studying the cookie. "So, what kind of spell is this?"

Tobey ducked his head, a faint blush forming on his face. "Itsuhluvbsill." He muttered quickly, grabbing wildly at the cookie.

"It's a what?" Sue held the cookie out of reach, leaning backwards to keep it away. "Repeat that?"

"...It's a luvspill..."

"What?"

"It's a lubspell..." He growled lowly, still trying to grab the cookie.

"What?" Sue grinned, dangling the cookie in front of him. "What kind of spell is it?"

Tobey frowned, reaching once more for the cookie. And, once more, Sue kept it just out of his reach. "Ugh, fine! Ir's a LOVE SPELL!" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

His words made Sue pause, her eyes wide. "A LOVE spell?" She questioned incredulously, snorting. "Who exactly-..." She snickered, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. "You were gonna give it to Bella, weren't you?" She no longer tried to hold back her giggles and was now leaning against the wall, her laughter loud as she struggled to stay standing.

Tobey scowled. "Shut up, Sue! It isn't for Bella!" He blushed at the accusation. "Now give it back!"

Sue smiled, slowly stopping her laughter until she was only chuckling. "Oh yeah right! Of course it's for Bella! Everyone knows you have a crush on her!" She teased, dangling the cookie in his face again.

"Just give it!" Tobey yelled, lunging forward. He kicked the cookie from her hand, grinning as it flew into the air. "Mine!" He grabbed at it, shoving Sue away as she tried to pluck it out of the air. "In your face, Sue!" He crowed, snatching the fortune cookie up. Unfortunately, he gripped it to hard. The fortune cookie cracked and broke. "Oh no..." Tobey moaned, making a face at the broken cookie. He looked around, suddenly on alert. But nothing seemed to be happening.

"Huh. Guess it was dud." He shrugged, grinning in relief. He'd just steal another cookie later and... "Hey uh, Sue..." Tobey blinked, staring blankly at the girl beside him. "Are you okay?"

Sue was staring at the ground intently, her eyes hidden from view.

"Sue?" Tobey tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Sueeeee!" He poked her in the arm. "What's- Whoa!"

Sue grabbed his hand, a wide smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. "Oh, Tobey!" She giggled, staring up at him as she fluttered her eyelashes. "You're so sweet!" She giggled again, hugging his arm. "I could just kiss you!" She smiled seductively. "In fact," She began leaning closer to him.

"What the!? Sue!" Tobey was full on panicking, his face beet red as he struggled to get out of her grip. "So not how I wanted this to happen!" He yelled, finally breaking free. He dashed forward, Sue close behind.

"Tobey, come back!" She whined, reaching for him.

"No can do, Sue!" He called, turning a corner and rushing into the kitchen. He narrowly avoided crashing into Barney as he entered, diving out of the way to hide behind Nana. "Nana, you've got to help me! I kinda used one of your magic fortune cookies and-" He winced, peeking over Nana's shoulder to look at the scene before him.

Sue, in her lovestruck state, had not been paying any attention to her surroundings. This led her crashing directly into Barney, who had been carrying plates of lo mien to take out to some costumers. If being covered in food wasn't enough, she had also fallen directly on top of Barney, their faces close together as they stared into each others eyes.

Sue suddenly seemed to awaken, as she blinked wildly shaking her head. She made no move to get up as she looked around, trying to get a sense of where she was, and why exactly she was covered in noodles. "What... Happened?"She murmured, looking down. This proved to be a mistake, for she found herself looking deeply into Barney's eyes, their faces extremely close. Sue's face immediately turned red, and she scrambled to her feet, pulling Barney up with her.

"I'm SO sorry!" Sue panicked, hurriedly brushing noodles and various vegetables off of Barney's head and shoulders.

Barney grinned as he plucked a noodle off of Sue's shoulder and shoved it into his mouth. "No problem, Sue." He began to gently flick bits of food off of her. "Next time, though, make sure I'm carrying egg rolls. Less mess." He laughed, dropping to his knees as he began to clean up the plates and food that had fallen.

"Oh, let me help!" Sue smiled and quickly gathered the plates closest to her.

All this was watched by a silent Nana and Tobey, the latter of the two now pouting as he stared at the scene, his jealousy obvious.

"So, what exactly did you need, Tobey?" Nana questioned, turning her gaze away from Sue and Barney to look at Tobey, raising an eyebrow at the black and white haired boy.

"Nothing." He grumbled darkly, stalking from the room. "Stupid Barney..."

Laughing, Nana shook her head. "Kids..."

* * *

And there you have it. Cookie Induced Love is finished! O Now, tell me... Did ya like it? I found it hard to write Barney, seeing as I have one episode to go on, and he's barely in there... But yeah! Tell me what ya liked, what ya hated, any complaints, etc.

Tell me if I should write more TD fics! I kinda like writing Tobey and Sue. They're cool. x3 Oh yeah... Bella is an OC character I made that I might use one day. I just threw mentions of her in for the heck of it.


End file.
